Angiogenesis is the biological process whereby new blood vessels are formed. Aberrant angiogenesis is associated with several disease conditions including, e.g., proliferative retinopathies, rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis. In addition, it is well established that angiogenesis is critical for tumor growth and maintenance. Angiopoietin-2 (Ang-2) is a ligand for the Tie-2 receptor (Tie-2) and has been shown to play a role in angiogenesis. Ang-2 is also referred to in the art as Tie-2 ligand. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,755; Yancopoulos et al., 2000, Nature 407:242-248).
Antibodies and other peptide inhibitors that bind to Ang-2 are described to some extent in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,166,185; 7,521,053; 7,205,275; 2006/0018909 and 2006/0246071. There is a need in the art for novel Ang-2 modulating agents, including Ang-2 antibodies, that can be used to treat diseases and conditions caused by or exacerbated by angiogenesis.
Therapeutic antibodies must be formulated in a manner that not only makes the antibodies suitable for administration to patients, but also in a manner that maintains their stability during storage and subsequent use. For example, therapeutic antibodies in liquid solution are prone to degradation, aggregation, or undesired chemical modifications unless the solution is formulated properly. The stability of an antibody in liquid formulation depends not only on the kinds of excipients used in the formulation, but also on the amounts and proportions of the excipients relative to one another. Furthermore, other considerations aside from stability must be taken into account when preparing a liquid antibody formulation. Examples of such additional considerations include the viscosity of the solution and the concentration of antibody that can be accommodated by a given formulation, and the visual quality or appeal of the formulation. Thus, when formulating a therapeutic antibody, great care must be taken to arrive at a formulation that remains stable, contains an adequate concentration of antibody, and possesses a suitable viscosity as well as other properties which enable the formulation to be conveniently administered to patients.
Antibodies to the angiopoietin-2 protein (Ang-2) are one example of a therapeutically relevant macromolecule that requires proper formulation. Although some anti-Ang-2 antibodies are known, there nonetheless remains a need in the art for novel pharmaceutical formulations comprising anti-Ang-2 antibodies that are sufficiently stable and suitable for administration to patients.